


Error's Harem

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...this kind of goes from crack to fluff it's weird, Crack, M/M, Pretty much everyone is OOC, and swearing, i just like to make you suffer, im sorry error, it ends with some errotic because i'm always a slut for errotic, just take it, there's a lot of screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something strange happened in the multivoid and things are getting pretty weird, pretty fast.Happy late Valentine's Day!





	

Today had not been very fun for Error. For one thing, everyone seemed to have gone completely and utterly insane. Secondly, for some strange reason, (he was guessing it was some sort of sick prank) some of the Sanses were trying to fuck him, and he was somewhat terrified.

It had all started with Blue. "Error... Could you string me up again?" He winked. "I'd let you do anything you want to me." 

Error, naturally, had backed away and shot him an odd look. "What the fuck are you on?"

"Language, senpai..." Blue only smiled and grew closer. At this point, Error was ever so slightly freaked out, so he dashed off, not wanting to deal with... whatever this was. 

When he was certain he had gotten far enough away from Blue, he paused for breath and tried not to collapse on his feet.

"Oh Error!" Ink had ran up behind him. Error flinched away in surprise. "Let's fuck."

There was a pause of silence while Error tried to understand what exactly Ink was saying. Then-

"FUCKING HELL SHIT ASS BALLS GET  _AWAY_ FROM ME" Error screeched and ran away as fast as his legs could take him.

"Error come back! Come on, was I too blunt?" Ink called, hot on his heels.

"STOP NO NO NO STOP NO NO THANK yOU" Error gradually felt himself pulling ahead. He flicked his gaze around, desperate to find some sort of exit. To his left - a door! He wrenched it open and slammed it shut behind him, only to see Geno and Re- oh.  _Oh._

Error widened his eyes and could only stand there as the two cavorting on the bed swivelled around rapidly. They stared at each other awkwardly, until Reaper spoke up. "Uh... Could you maybe knock, next time?" 

Blushing furiously, Geno swatted Reaper. "That's implying there's going to  _be_ a next time!" He hissed, glaring at him. 

Error, meanwhile, was unsure of what to do. Then dread coursed through his bones; Ink was knocking at the door. He jumped away in horror, only to hear- "Error, let me iiiiin! Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?" The knocking quickened, elevating the sense of urgency. "Wait, can I just-" The door burst open and Ink lunged in and dragged Error out, who, try as he might, simply couldn't get out of Ink's iron grip.

"DEAR GOD COULD ONE OF YOU HELP ME?!" Error pleaded, but the two could only watch in confusion as Error was hauled away. The door shut behind them and Error stared blankly at the door, hollow from the betrayal of how they had just ignored his cries for help. "WELL FUCK YOU TOO!"

"That's the plan!" Ink chirped, skipping as he pulled Error along. "Maybe I'll bring Blue along for the ride!"

"NNNNNO??" Error screamed. He tugged at his wrists, hesitated, and decided to just attempt to throw Ink away from him instead. With one quick movement, Ink had been launched into the air and slammed onto the floor, squawking vexedly. Taking advantage of this, Error sped away, taking turns left and right, not knowing where he was going as long as it was as far away as possible from Ink. Panting, he drew to a stop. He couldn't hear anyone. Maybe he'd just go to the antivoid until this all blew over.

But before Error could open a portal, someone tapped at his shoulder. He whirled around in shock and fear, stumbling backwards and tripping on his own feet until he crashed hard on the ground. He winced in pain, only to look up and see Fell looming above him."

_"Let's get frisky."_ The sultry whisper only increased Error's growing alarm. Fell stepped towards him, a hungry gleam in his eye. But Error was having none of that. Adrenaline pumped through him as he stood up, turned around, and darted away, screaming his head off.

Eventually, he found an empty room, and hid underneath a bed, trying to take even breaths and calm himself down. 

Time passed. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had rushed in here. He was tense, curled up in a ball and still shivering in disgust. After a while, he felt himself relaxing and stretching his limbs out that ached from the exertion. His soul's pumping slowed and he was gradually become more at ease. Exhaustion crept over him and he started to close his eyes, when-

BANG, screamed the door as it was flung against the wall. Error scrambled to shuffle himself into the corner, wondering who it was  _this time_.

"Helloooooooo?" Someone called into the room. "Error, are you okay?" They stepped closer. "I'm pretty sure you came in here."

Error squinted at the feet, his blurry vision trying to figure out who it was by judging from the shoes. They were very neon blue, that he could tell.

The figure crouched down and their head popped in to look under the bed. "Oh, there you are."

...

Error's screams rang throughout the entire multivoid.

"Woah, uh, I'm not gonna hurt you-" Lust began, stepping away.

"NOT ANOTHER ONE COME ON JUST STOP THIS" He shrieked.

"I-"

"IF ONE MORE PERSON DOES THIS I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL THEM, I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS."

Lust sighed, pinching his forehead. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN?" Error fell silent, his expression frozen. "Just get out from under there. I won't do anything." Lust rolled his eyes.

There was a small shuffling sound and Error crawled out, still keeping his distance. "Why the fuck did they- ugh." He grimaced.

"Well." Lust looked embarrassed. "I might have messed up a little, and, well, I accidentally left a lust sample here, and I guess they fucked around with it, and... yeah..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"So it's  _your_ fault." Error sniffed. 

"I- I guess, sorry. They didn't  _do_ anything, did they?"

"No." Error muttered. "You dick." He added.

"Look, I didn't think- whatever." Lust opened the door, ready to head out.

"Wait." Lust looked back at Error in surprise. "Have they, well, stopped?"

"Uh, yeah. I ran into them and the sample was temporary, so I left them in a room so they could take care of it."

"Gross." Error declared. "And how come they went for  _me_?" He whined.

"Well-" Lust sputtered, "That, uh-" He coughed. "That's just because the sample was mine."

"I'm sorry?"

"It- Look, the sample was mine, and..." He let his voice dwindle.

"Are you-" Error looked at him in disbelief, blushing. "Are you  _attracted_ to me?"

"That is to say," Lust began, "yeah. I guess."

"Uh."  _Does that mean he wants to fuck me?_ He thought nervously, stepping away.

"W-wait, I don't want to, you know," Lust blustered, "I guess I just like you?" 

Error sweated anxiously. "Oh. Well. In that case... I, um, think I like you too." 

Lust smiled, albeit awkwardly. "Oh, uh, cool."

"Do you. Want to hold hands?" Error asked, unsure of himself. Lust would probably think he was an idiot. To his surprise, Lust offered his hand in reply. Error clasped the hand firmly, half afraid that he'd fall over with all the emotions he was feeling right now. "Th-thanks."

Lust could only giggle at how flustered Error was. "Do you want to get nice cream?"

Error sighed in relief, opening a portal.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate ending, of course, is lust explaining that i made them go for error because i'm lazy and ship error with too many sanses (and that the ones chasing after him weren't even half of them)


End file.
